xxTomorrow Never Comes Until It's Too Latexx
by xxUchihaxHikarixx
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke is on a Aranked mission.They come across a dangerous konochi who aims to kill Naruto.Sasuke won't let that happen so he fights to keep his friend alive. A deadly attack ends up taking a life....SasuNaru yaoi oneshot. More info in story!


xxTomorrow Never Comes Until It's Too Latexx

A/N:Sad and emoish,contains character death and some cursing. Short oneshot.

Creator:xxUchihaxHikarixx (owner of storyline) and Masashi Kishimoto (owner of Naruto)

Anime:Naruto

Characters:Naruto and Sasuke (main characters)

Couple:Sasuke x Naruto

Set In:Post Time Skip,all characters are 17

Why I had to be so emo? If it make you cry I don't blame you. This is my first time doing story format...

Summery:Naruto and Sasuke is on a A-ranked mission.They come across a dangerous konochi who aims to kill Naruto.Sasuke won't let that happen so he fights to keep his friend alive. A deadly attack ends up taking a life...

_  
At the starting of the week  
At summit talks you'll hear them speak  
It's only Monday  
Negotiations breaking down  
See those leaders start to frown  
It's sword and gun day_

_Tomorrow never comes until it's too late_

_  
Make tomorrow come I think it's too late..._

**xxTomorrow Never Comes Until It's Too Latexx**

**By:xxHikarixUchihaxx**

"_Why did you do this to me?! I loved you! Don't leave me alone!" Naruto cried._

_He couldn't believe it,his friend,his only true love was dead. Tears rolled down the young blonde's face. He couldn't control it anymore. He laid on his deceased friend's chest and cried. A pool of blood was around them. Naruto didn't care that his clothes was getting bloody. It was nothing compared to what he felt._

"_Sa-Sasuke! Please wake up,say something! Don't leave me! I love you!"_

"_Na-Naruto?"_

"_Sasuke!" The kitsune hugged his friend tightly_

"_Naruto...you're kind of hurting me" _

"_I-I'm sorry,I carry you home." Naruto put Sasuke's arm around his neck and helped the the raven haired boy to a tree close by._

_Shikamaru was standing at the tree.He was waiting for Naruto._

_Meanwhile,Naruto and Sasuke was running towards the tree. "Naruto" came a soft moan. "I-I'm tired,I'm going to sleep..." Sasuke was close to closing his eyes."Sasuke no!" the kitsune said to his friend. Naruto knew that if Sasuke fell asleep,there was a chance that he could die in his sleep. Especially when he was hurt like this. Naruto ran even faster to Shikamaru. "Sasuke hold on! You can go to sleep later!"_

_Finally they arrived to Shikamaru. "Wow,what happened to him?" he asked. Naruto explained everything to him,unnoticed to them,Sasuke was falling asleep. "No! Sasuke wake up!" Naruto begged. "Don't worry,he's tired. He needs some sleep." Shikamaru said blandly. "Now help me get him to Konoha" Naruto nodded and they headed on to Konoha._

Naruto sat next to Sasuke's hospital room. He peeked through the window."_Sasuke looks so peaceful_" he thought to himself. Shizune,a medical ninja, was in there helping the other doctors. Naruto looked at the clock.It read 1:00 o' clock. "Not that bad,since we got here at 12:00"

"I think I'll fall asleep" With that,the blonde fell asleep. But going to sleep is hard when you seeing odd images. Suddenly,Naruto saw an image of Sasuke he never saw before.

There was Sasuke.

On Naruto's bed.

Naked.

Naruto jolted awake,banging his head on a box above his head. How? Cause,Shikamaru was watching the kitsune. "I-itai.. " Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at the dumbfounded young blonde. "Damn you Shikamaru! In fact,a million curses on your ancestors! Why the hell you have to put a box near my head!" Okay,Naruto was pissed. Very pissed. Shikamaru continued to laugh at Naruto. "Baka, it's not my fault." he augured. "What made you so...jumpy?" A blush cover Naruto's face.

"N-Nothing"

"Nothing? Okay,I'm going--"

"Wa-wait! Shikamaru,can you sneak me in Sasuke's hospital room?"

"What?"

"Tsunade-baachan won't let me see him! And you're the only one allowed! Please?"

"Fine,but let me see. I have to finish my chores,what a drag..."

"Arigato!"

Naruto had full hopes now. He was able to talk to Sasuke again. He waited for Shikamaru. 2 hours later. Naruto was fed up with waiting. He paced the floor waiting for the lazy guy. What could be taking him so long?

"Oi Naruto... I'm back" he said blandly.

"What the hell took you so long?!" I waited for 2 hours! 2 hours Shikamaru! What were you doing?!" Naruto yelled.

"Well,are you going to sit here and yell at me or are you going to see Sasuke?"

"Damn you Shikamaru..." he mumbled under his breath. Naruto went in the room. Sasuke had the blanket over his neck. "That's no way to cover him up! He'll get a fever!" Naruto picked up the blanket and looked at Sasuke...

_Countdown to meltdown _Shikamaru thought. _In three...two...one ---_

"Kyaaaaa!"

"What I tell ya?"

Naruto covered Sasuke back up. Shikamaru came in. "Naruto,what's the point of sneaking in here if you gonna yell?" he augured. "S-Sorry...b-but S-Sasuke's i-is n-n-naked." Shikamaru laugh at Naruto. His face was completely red. Shikamaru thought he was imaging when he saw that Naruto had a nosebleed. He patted Naruto's head.

"Why is Sasuke naked?"

"Well the doctors said he did have so damage on his gr---"

"Don't you say it!!!" Naruto interrupted. A blush came to the blonde's face. Shikamaru smirked,Naruto was _that_ sensitive about hearing Sasuke's personal spot? Apparently yes,his face would not go back to normal...

"Okay Naruto,I won't say it" he chuckled. "Naruto,I'll knock when the doctors are coming back,be prepared to come out no matter what,I don't care if you are kissing the guy when I see them. Come out okay?"

"What?! I would never!"

"Got it?"

"Understood..."

Shikamaru left and Naruto pulled up a chair next to Sasuke. "Sasuke...you didn't have to do that."

He said softly. "I'm in debt to you. But I have one favor...Sasuke at least make it to tomorrow... please." The blonde fell on raven haired boy and chest and cried. Shikamaru watched from the window. He smiled softly and sat down.

Later,Naruto fell asleep. He has been for 6 hours. When Naruto woke up,the clock read 11:59. He smiled,_One more minute! If he survives one more minute he'll live! _he thought. Shikamaru came out of Sasuke's hospital room. His face looked distance. Naruto ran up to his friend. "So Shikamaru,what happened?" he asked. His eyes were hopeful.

"Naruto,although it hurts me to say it--"

"What is it? Guess what? It's almost 12:00! Sasuke could make it!"

"Naruto,it's too late,he already dead. Sasuke past away a minute ago"

Naruto heart broke in two. "H-he died?" Shikamaru nodded. "They said he was asking for you."Tears formed in Naruto's blue eyes. "How did he die?" he asked,trying to hold back the tears.

"Um,from a heart failure I think" Shikamaru replied. He pulled Naruto close to him. Naruto buried his face into Shikamaru's chest and cried. He kept on crying too. Right until the clock struck 12:00...

_**Three Days Later**_

Naruto ran to the place Sasuke was buried,next to the place they always train when they were young. He placed the the white rose gently next to it. He rubbed across the smooth surface of the grave. "Sasuke,I'll never forget you..." he whispered. When he stood up, he heard a voice said:

"_I love you Naruto,I'll never forget you either"_

A smile formed on the blonde's face. He ran to Shikamaru,who was dumbfounded by his smile. "You're awfully happy,what happened?" he asked. Naruto smiled,"I'm happy cuz' I'm gonna see Sasuke soon enough!" They walked on back to Konoha.

A/N:Aw! a bitter-sweet ending! The summery tell you what happened before okay? And the beginning's a flashback. Any confusion let me know as a review! Please review and arigato! Gomen nasai if it sucks!

I had to and some humor to lighten up all the sadness! I'm soo emo ;.;


End file.
